


The Night Before

by Sumi



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Banter, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “So you still think Edwin is hot, huh?”The question caught Anatem completely off guard. She nearly choked on her ale and thought how anti climatic it would be for her to go out by choking this questionable concoction the Copper Coronet seem perfectly happy to constantly serve. It should be tested just to see exactly what was in it.
Relationships: Female Charname/Edwin Odesseiron, Imoen & Female Charname
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> Anatem is a half elf/half human that is true netrual. If I had known there was an Edwin romance mod I would've done it ages ago. :D

“So you still think Edwin is hot, huh?”

The question caught Anatem completely off guard. She nearly choked on her ale and thought how anti climatic it would be for her to go out by choking on this questionable concoction the Copper Coronet seemed perfectly happy to constantly serve. It should be tested just to see exactly what was in it.

Once Anatem had gathered her bearings, she looked up and gazed at the inquisitive, yet amused face of her dear sister Imoen. She felt a twinge of annoyance, but it was drowned out by the feeling of extreme happiness. It was so good to see her again.

They had reunited at the asylum weeks ago. It had been quite a journey back to Athkatla. Yet, here they were. Both alive and in one piece for the most part. If you didn't consider their still missing souls, that is.

In a matter of days -probably very few- the party would launch the attack on Bodhi. Thinking about whether or not Edwin Odesseiron possessed any amount of hotness was a waste of time. Besides, it was ridiculous to even entertain the possibility of Anatem having any type of attraction to the red wizard.

There was none. Hands down not one single ounce of attraction towards that pompous, witty, insulting, handsome man.

Well, shit. It looked like Anatem was harboring some secret attraction towards Eddie. Leave it to Imoen to bring this up before a very important fight deciding the fate of her very soul. 

Then again, it was just like Imoen. She was always the cheerier of the two. Looking on the brighter side of things while Anatem held a more cynical view of life. A bit of a contradiction for Anatem who always tried to do the right thing yet didn't expect to find it.

After failing to give a verbal response, Imoen just smiled and eventually broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I'll take your reaction as a very big hell yes," Imoen said, that damned smile of hers widening.

Anatem side eyed her sister and took a large gulp of her still half full tankard. She would risk nearly choking a second time. There was no way to answer that question while sober. Being moderately drunk was required if Imoen wanted a genuine answer and not have Anatem bullshit her way out of it.

"It's not as simple as: do I find him hot," Anatem muttered, cheeks flushed from the ale she just downed in record time. "I mean, you've met Eddie."

Imoen puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Unfortunately…" 

"So you see my point then!" 

She felt a momentary surge of successes until Imoen dashed it all with another simple yet loaded question.

"So it is a yes," she teased, refusing to let the subject go.

Anatem scowled. "Alright, I find him hot all right?!"

This answer seemed to pacify Imoen. She didn't bring up Anatem's unyielding attraction to Edwin and simply left her to her own conflicting thoughts. Speaking of which, it was a bloody nightmare in her head. Anatem was forced to order another drink just to drown them all out.

Leave it to her terrible luck to run into Edwin during the walk back to her rented quarters. He eyed Anatem, seeming to take note of her appearance before rolling his pretty eyes.

Anatem hoped the last part was only spoken internally. No need to give Edwin a bigger head than he already had.

“Oh what marvelous work, Anatem. Letting yourself become inebriated with your simian kin days ahead of an illustrious battle. (Fortuitous that I will be present with these monkeys who clearly in need of my superior magic skills),” Edwin practically sneered.

Anatem responded by rolling her own eyes and giving Edwin a smile smug enough to out-rival his own. “Eddie, how could you have forgotten the night where you got piss drunk only hours until we were supposed to board the ship for the Asylum?”

“... Seems we have come to an impasse, Anatem. (My mind is an impenetrable steel trap. Somehow this woman has beguiled me yet again! More so than the drow did. Nevertheless, they do say when in Athkatla do as the peons do...)”.

She chortled. “Perhaps we should enact some type of treaty or action to showcase our acceptance of this unfortunate gridlock.”

If Edwin was caught off guard by her words he didn’t let it show which was no surprise to Anatem. The great Edwin Odesseiron would never let himself showcase a reaction to a simian such as herself. Of course, Anatem figured her lesser status must’ve been upgraded in Edwin’s mind for he was still gracing her with his presence.

He nodded in agreement. “I suppose engaging in the remainder of the twilight with a profoundly talented paramour such as myself is an improvement for how you originally intended to spend it.”

“I am positive I can say the same for you,” Anatem quipped.

She may of been buzzed, but it took a whole lot more ale to get Anatem anywhere close to being piss drunk. Unlike some in her party, Anatem could hold her liquor.

For the mere sake of keeping Edwin quiet so as not to annoy the desire right out her, she kissed him hard. Breaking the kiss was merely necessary to unlock the door to her room. Anatem walked in, Edwin apparently hot on her heels. She… had turned to look and saw him just out of the corner of her right eye. Just to make sure.

Anatem kicked the door closed and locked it. “I assume my rooms meet your standards?”

For a room in the Copper Coronet, it was a room fit for a queen. Ironically, Anatem was pretty sure Edwin’s room lay right across the hall. Naturally, the upper rooms were the only ones Edwin would even consider laying in.

“Astoundingly, yes,” Edwin muttered. “My tastes have obviously influenced your own, Anatem.”

She still had no idea what it was about the infuriating red wizard that drew her in, but it was a question better suited for another day.


End file.
